boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RAWNESS/30 levels in 30 days
What's booming people? Today I will share my first blog with all of you. If you like to see more, leave a comment below. Otherwise I might think nobody is actually reading this, which would make this a very short adventure. As a start I want to explain, how I got to level 30 in less than a month. To be honest I'm not sure if it were 30 days or 29 or even 28, but it is definitely close. Anyway I don't spend cash, have a real life too and consider myself a casual gamer. I'm hoping my experiences can help some of you to enjoy this game even more. Goals & strategy The first question I ask myself in a game like this is: "What do I want to get out of this?" I don't want to be a top ranking player or anything, since I don't spend cash. Since this is a game, I like to have fun. Just another game to sit around and wait untill a building is done to start a new one is not really my thing. Instead I like to raid other players' bases and develop superior tactics to beat my neighbours. Construction is just a need to get to that point. So what point is that? My main goal is to unlock all the cool stuff, so I can go creative with my attacks. At HQ level 15 the medics are unlocked, so that's where I'm going. After that I'll probably take it easy towards level 20, so hopefully Supercell updates the game by then to unlock new progress. My strategy is basically a cycle consisting of three phases: play hard, pause and continue. First I focussed on my offensive capabilities to make sure I can beat other players without losing too many troops. By doing so my victory point score grew faster than my level. Now all of my neighbours are several levels higher than me, so they can easily run me over. In other words it's time for a pause and get my defenses up. I waited for level 30, because now I can clear all obstacles on my home island. This means I can position everything where I want to and make things harder for attackers. I'm not sure how long this will take me, but afterwards I will slowly continue to attack again and the strategy cycle starts over. Resources & victory points My main source of income is not my home island. Yes I do have nice buildings, but no they don't supply enough resources to pay for all the stuff I want. Instead I maxed my radar to recon all bases around me. And whenever I plan to do a big upgrade, I simply take what I need from those bases. This also means I don't grow big piles of resources to attract looters, when I'm not around. It's important to make yourself an unattractive target to others. Other ways to do so are maxing your vault, collecting resources frequently and obviously having strong defenses. My vault is always upgraded the first night after upgrading my HQ. I collect all resources on my base every 4 to 8 hours (unless I'm asleep), so they get stored in my vault. And my defenses suck, but I explained why I waited untill now to upgrade them. By the way my strategy itself helps me to be a less attractive target too. Since most of my neighbours are over 5 levels above me, they consider me a puny foe. Most of the time they won't even get more from raiding me, than it costs to attack me. The other way around I consider most enemies very lucrative, so managing your victory points will make your life easier. Offensive capabilities In order to beat other bases you will need enough destructive force. I always max my gunboat asap and invest a lot of gold into researching troops and gunboat weaponry. And I keep my landing crafts in good condition too. Last but not least I stick with red and purple statues, but I only keep the ones that actually improve my attacks. Gunboat energy is very important in this game. No matter what troops you use, you will want to take some specific defenses out before getting your troops close to them. That's why I have three purple statues to provide more energy. My level 13 gunboat has 36 + 12 = 48 total energy. This gives plenty of options to keep my troops safe at this level. My favorite troops are tanks, because of their long range and high survivability. This allows me to attack a number of bases without losing a single troop, so I can continue to raid without having to wait for reinforcements. On the downside tanks are very slow, have low dps, take double damage from (boom) cannons and boom mines and each one costs 2 energy to deploy. And it doesn't help that a single tank takes up 8 room on a landing craft either. For this reason I have a specific way to upgrade my crafts. Most of them were level 8, when I unlocked tanks. So I focus on one at a time to get it to level 12 fast. And I like the level 12's to be next to each other for easy droppings. Atm I still have three level 8's, then 2 level 12's and the last one is a silly level 4. The level 4 will stay that way untill all the others are done, because 8 room is exactly enough for one tank. Though I prefer tanks, I invest research in all troops. This is for two reasons. I like to be versatile and use a completely different army, when the situation calls for it. And second, I replace lost tanks with riflemen when I want to continue raiding. These guys train much faster and are actually a good combo with tanks to serve as (boom) cannon fodder. I use all gunboat weaponry in most battles and I recommend you do the same. Artillery and barrage are great, but all weapons have progressive energy costs. In other words they take up more energy each time you use them. So early in an attack the artillery only uses 3 energy, but your fifth shot will already cost 11 energy. Your first barrage is even cheaper than that, so you do the math. This is why I also invest big in all weaponry. Please leave a comment if this was helpful to you in any way. This will encourage me to write my next blog. I'm thinking about explaining troop differences and how to execute flawless raids. I will probably choose to use some pics with that one, so it will take me some time to prepare. That's why I really like to know if anyone is reading this, so I don't waste my time on something nobody is interested in. If you have any questions or subjects you'd like to add to my blog, don't be afraid to ask. Peace out. Category:Blog posts